


Nightmare: Alistair

by SarcasmFish (Alcyonidae)



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10112381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcyonidae/pseuds/SarcasmFish
Summary: Alistair looks to his fellow Warden after experiencing a nightmare while at camp.





	

A warden’s dream; black shadows, wicked teeth, and torturous songs startled him from slumber.  His hands immediately scrabbled through the grass for the sword nearby, muscles tensed in preparation for a fight.  When the fading light of a campfire and benign songs of insects met his senses instead of the decay and death of Darkspawn he felt the cold flush of adrenaline wash over his skin.

His muscles were not allowed to rest for long.  A warden’s dream was shared.

He flailed to his feet, speed, not grace needed.  His worried eyes, frantic and focused, sought her out.  By the fire, he could make out her silhouette.  She was on watch, no dream to spear her from slumber.

He huffed a great sigh and made his way over.  Her eyes turned up to him, full of so much concern and warmth it made him struggle to keep from sweeping her up off her feet and sobbing into her shoulder.  He wished he were a poet and not a bastard idiot so he could tell her all the lonely despair she kept him from.  He flopped down beside her instead, leaning into her like an old mabari.

She asked no questions.  She knew.  Her arms opened to him before he had even hit the ground.  She slipped her arms around his broad shoulders and drew him in, letting him curl his larger body into her lap as much as he could.  She rested her head upon his arm, embracing him with all the strength she had.

He cataloged the press of her body against his, the warmth and softness of her, the tickle of her hair against his shoulders, and the movement of her fingers over his skin.  Each one helped replace the dark images of his future lingering behind his eyelids.

With the crackle of the fire and her form bent around his own he grounded himself back into the present.  Sleep did not return easily after such dreams, even with the lulling movements she was making.

He slipped his hands around her own and drifted until her turn at watch was over.

**Author's Note:**

>  [Click here to read the Cullen version.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10152173)


End file.
